14 Years After the Mocking Jay
by AustralianLove
Summary: This story is about when Katniss is pregnant with Audrey, Peeta and Katniss's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up, screaming, from a nightmare.

"Katniss! Katniss! It's not a dream anymore," Peeta says, shaking me out of the horror of the nightmare. "What happened?"

I look at him, with tears in my eyes. My heart was pounding fast and I was breathing hard. I look around and I murmur, "Where am I?"

"Katniss, you're at our house. What happened in the dream?"

Slowly, it all came back to me. It's about 8 in the morning and I hear the sounds of the mocking jays singing in the woods. Other than that, it's dead silent.

I have to lie to him, I can't tell him yet. "I had a dream that you didn't make it in the Hunger Games and I was here, without you," I lie. I move closer to him and he wraps his muscular arms around me.

"It's all over and I made it out and so did you. All that matters is we are together and there will never be a Hunger Games as long as we live."

"Yeah, I know that, it's just you can't erase the memories of the Games. They will always be in my head, and yours, too. Plus how would we tell our children about the games? If we have any," I add quickly. I hope he didn't get the hint.

"Why would you want to erase the good memories?" Peeta says, not thinking about the children part.

"Not the good—" Peeta cuts me off by pulling me into a deep kiss. He traces my face with his finger. Starting at the cheek bone and following the jaw bone. I smile and kiss him back. He puts a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Now get some sleep and I'll make breakfast and go into town today," Peeta kisses my forehead and gets up.

"Peeta, I have to tell you something," I sit up and he looks at me. I think it's time to tell him what I've been thinking about for a month now and I didn't want to wait another 8 months to let him find out himself. I'm surprised he hasn't figured out himself, with all the doctor's visits and all.

"Katniss, sleep, please."

"Peeta!"

"Katniss!" he looks at me. "It can wait a couple hours."

I lie back down and bring the blankets up to my chin. "I love you," I whisper to him.

He stops, but doesn't look back, "I love you, too."

My only thought was how to tell Peeta that I was pregnant.

I wake up I hear nothing, absolutely nothing. None of the mocking jays are singing. It's dead silent. I pull on some clothes and walk out.

"Peeta!" I yell.

No answer.

I walk down the hall to the kitchen and I see that the tea pot is _hissing. _"Peeta?" I yell again. Still, no answer.

I walk to the front door and I find it slightly ajar. I peer outside, but I find nothing.

_Bang._

My head turns into the directing of the sound. It seems to come from our closet. "Peeta?" I murmur.

Suddenly arms wrap around me and I start screaming.

"Katniss," Peeta says laughing, "It's me."

"Peeta!" I shriek. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see what you would do," he grins at me and I punch him in the arm. "Ow that hurt."

"You deserve it!" I raise my arm to give him a second punch but he blocks it and pulls me into his arms. I kiss his nose and turn toward the kitchen, but he pulls me in but the arm and kisses me, hard, similar to the kiss earlier.

"I made breakfast not that long ago but it might get cold," we walk into the kitchen and I see eggs, ham, rolls, and 4 glasses of orange juice.

"Peeta, this looks like it could feed 4 people," I really hope nobody is coming over. It would make it harder to tell Peeta that an alien is growing in my stomach.

"Yes, well Gale and Isadora are coming for breakfast. They are visiting from district 2 and they decided to stop by." Isadora was Gale's wife he met at his job.

"Peeta!"

"What, do you not want them over or something?" Peeta looks at me and I grab his hands.

"I had some news to tell you and it's important and I don't want to share it with a crowd," he let go of my hands and gets the table ready for the Hawthornes'.

"Katniss, whatever you have to say can be said with company," I sigh and agree.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

That must be Gale and Isadora. "Peeta, they are here!"

"Well, open the door."

I unlock the door and open it. Of course, Gale and Isadora are all dressed up, like always.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Isadora says, holding out a bouquet of flowers. "They are primroses, I didn't know what else to pick from our garden that would be pretty enough so, here," when she hands me the flowers, she hugs me and I try to hold back my tears for Prim. Gale just stands there, glaring at his feet, like always. Isadora lets go and I catch my breath.

"Thanks for the flowers, why don't you come in?" I step away from the door, but that didn't stop me from seeing Isadora grab Gale's hand and practically drag him inside. He looks at me and gives me that look telling me that he doesn't want to be here. I give him the look telling him that he has no choice.

"Welcome to our home," Peeta says, trying to be as formal as he can. "Please, help yourself to breakfast."

We all sit down and start to eat, but nobody is talking.

"Isadora, what is your job again?" Peeta asks, trying to make conversation. I drink some orange juice.

"Oh, I'm a stay-at-home mom," I almost spit the orange juice all over Gale, who is sitting across from me. _They have kids?_ I think. I quickly cover my mouth so nothing does come out.

"You have kids?" I ask, wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"Yes, we have two girls, Isa, for Isadora and Mae," Gale says, only looking at me.

"Cute names. Who thought of those?" I ask, smiling.

"Do you have any kids?" Gale says, changing the subject rather too quickly. Gale smirks, "I would assume not because they aren't running around the house."

Gale wouldn't possibly know that I'm pregnant; I haven't told anyone except the doctor. What am I thinking? He couldn't possibly have thought of that.

Peeta speaks up, "No we don't. Heck, I've been trying to convince her after we got married, but we've tried and nothing has happened yet," I kick him.

"Peeta, can I talk to you for a second?" I pull him down the hallway into our room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just making conversation."

"That's our personal life!" I turn around and stare at our bed, not wanting to look at him.

"It would only be personal if you were actually pregnant," he grabs my hips and turns me around, I avoid looking at him, "and you're not pregnant."

For a long deep pause I stare into his face, but quickly turn away.

"You're not pregnant right?"

Isadora's blonde head pops up by the doorway, "Are you two done? I would like to get back to breakfast if you two don't mind."

I glare at her, but before she could see it Peeta stepped in, "Yes, we are."

He walks out of the room and Isadora walks after him. I hope she feels my eyes glaring on her back.

I try to look happy as I walk into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Finishing breakfast is a disaster. Peeta pretty much shut me out until Isadora had to bring up our conversation.

"What were you guys talking about? I mean in the bedroom. Not to be intruding, but I heard only bits and pieces like: you, Peeta, thinking Katniss wasn't pregnant, but by the look I saw on her face I think she is," when she said that all eyes turn to me.

"How could you have heard that?" I glare at her. Then it turns into chaos.

"Katniss, you couldn't help but shout when you were talking to Peeta in the bedroom! It sounded like you guys were fighting with each other," Isadora points out.

"I heard it and I was sitting right here," Gale says, helping Isadora.

"Shut up, Gale you're just making it worse!" I stand up and my chair crashes to the wooden floor. I glare at him. I clench and unclench my fists.

"Will you guys just be quiet!" Peeta roars. Everyone falls silent, but I could tell there is still tension in the air. I still glare at Gale until he breaks it.

"Are you pregnant, Katniss?" Gale looks at me, after a while.

_Too many people, they can't know. This isn't supposed to happen._ I have to think fast. "Yes," I squeak. I cover my mouth, not believing I said that. All the attention is on my back as I sprint out the door.

"Katniss! Katniss come back here!" I hear Peeta's voice yell from the house.

It is raining, more like drizzling. _What am I doing?_ I run for the woods, seeking for cover. I trip, but quickly pull myself back up, not wasting any time. I climb a tree that's leaves cover me from the rain. My coat that I'm wearing is soaking wet and my teeth are chattering. I wrap my arms around my legs and weep softly into my knees. The smell of the woods is marvelous, especially when it rains.

_Snap._ _Snap, snap. _

I turn my head toward the noise but I can't see anything because of the rain and leaves. I try to say 'hello' but nothing comes out. My heart is pounding because I know an animal didn't make that sound. It was a person. My back presses the trunk of the tree as I try to hide myself.

A figure appears in the clearing but I can't see its face. I hide as best as I can, not wanting the stranger to see me. "Katniss, are you here?" Peeta whispers.

"I'm up here," I breathe, happy that it was him and not some person who would try to hurt me.

"Come down here," I silently obey to what he said and when I hit the ground, Peeta wraps his arms around me. I bury my face into his shoulder and we stand there silently.

He grabs my face and brings it to his. A single tear runs down my cheek bone and he wipes it away with his right thumb. "Katniss, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried, but Isadora interrupted us."

"Well, I told them to go home, and they did," he lets go of my face and takes my hands.

I lead his hands to my hips and I wrap my arms around his neck. I kiss him, hard, and he kisses back. I jump up and my legs wrap around his waist and his hands are on my back.

We don't stop for at least five minutes, when the sun comes out. He takes my hand and leads me to the Meadow. We lay there watching two birds dart in and out of the woods, chasing each other. Other than that, it's silent.

"Katniss?" Peeta looks at me and I look back.

"Yeah?" I grab a hold of his hand and I pull him closer.

"How long did you know that you were pregnant?" Peeta's eyes seem to be lost when he asks that.

"A month."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Why didn't I?_ It was a good question that I didn't really know. I search my brain to see what I could come up with. I don't want to lie to him so I say the truth, "I really don't know, Peeta."

I hear him sigh, like he expected me to have a reasonable answer, which I don't.

"Do you know what sex the baby is?"

It was a simple answer: "No."

"Well I think we should wait until you actually have the baby to find out the sex."

Everything is silent except for the mocking jays that sing.

Peeta sits up and I sit up, too. "Let's just go home," he says and I obey.


	4. Chapter 4

**8 months later**

I woke up to screaming pain, "Peeta! Ugh, Peeta!" He takes a hold of my hand.

"Katniss, what is it?" he says, dazed from sleep.

"It's ready, the baby. AHHH!" all I can think of is the pain in my stomach. I try to get up, but I just grunt. I try to keep from blacking out. The next thing I know I'm on my knees and I can't see Peeta. "Peeta?" his name barely comes out of my mouth.

I suspect he's getting the doctor, but it probably will be a while before I have the baby. _I hope he can see._

I grip the wall to steady myself as I stand up. My head is dizzy, so I can barely walk. I walk down the hallway to find the front door wide open and Peeta's boots and jacket gone. I look outside and I could barely see anything because of the rain.

_Okay, just breathe, _I think to myself, _he will be here soon. Just breathe Katniss._

I can't stop myself from crashing to the floor and hollering in pain. I could sense I was starting to black out, but all my power is for me to not to. _This shouldn't happen, what's happening to me?_ I crawl to the sofa and I lay down as best as I could. I fold my hands on top of my stomach, but I flinch in pain so I just put them at my side.

I hear two heavy footsteps coming up our porch, but I don't bother to look up, I already know. My doctor's and Peeta's face pops in front of mine. I see Peeta's mouth moving, but I don't hear anything. He grabs my face and shakes it, probably because I just look at him, telling him nothing, not answering anything that he asks.

"Katniss!" I barely hear the doctor speak to me. I nod my head, not attempting to speak because I already know I can't.

Peeta and the doctor look at each other and their mouths' move, but I can't make out what they are saying. I grab Peeta's hand and not meaning to; I squeeze it so hard I hear him yelp.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"What do we do?" Peeta asks the doctor, dismissing me.

"Hospital," is his only answer.

That is the last thing I remember before blacking out.

Even before I wake up I know I'm in the hospital. It's just that thing I know before something happens.

I open my eyes to see a nurse smiling down at me, holding a bundle of something in a pink blanket. I look down and I see that I'm in hospital rags. Everything has change while I was under. "Is that my baby?" I ask curiously. I don't know why I asked that because I already knew the answer.

"Yes!" the nurse says all cheery, but her voice had something in it that made it sound like she says this all the time. "It's a girl!"

All kinds of emotions roll over me. _A girl? I wanted a boy, but there is nothing wrong with having a girl. Oh whatever, it's my first kid! _I sit up and I see Peeta on my right. The nurse hands me our baby and a tear forms in my eye.

"She's so cute!" I say and Peeta nods his head. I smile and he smiles back. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. I am feeling very happy right now.

"What are you going to name her?" the nurse asks. I look at Peeta.

"Audrey," we say together.

"That is a beautiful name," the nurse says. It truly was a beautiful name, at least I thought so. "Well I will leave you two, excuse me, three alone," with that, the nurse walks out of the hospital room.

"Peeta," I cry. "It's a girl, our Audrey!"

Peeta quietly laughs, "Yeah, our Audrey. Our beautiful, little Audrey."

I realize something and I start to panic, "How would we tell her about The Games, Peeta? How would we tell her that we had to fight to our death along with killing innocent people? I bet she won't take it well. She would live knowing that her parents were murderers! Oh, Peeta, what do we do?"

"Katniss, calm down. It will be fine. We will figure it out."

"Will we?" I challenge.

"Yes, we will," Peeta's determined look and words make me relax a bit. I look at Audrey's eyes. They're blue, like Peeta's.

**I'm kind of in a writers block right now so give me an idea (just PM me) then that will probably be the next chapter in this book.**


End file.
